


Summer Vacation *Niall Horan & Harry Styles*

by AshweeMichelle15



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, Summer, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshweeMichelle15/pseuds/AshweeMichelle15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am staying at a resort, it's called The Great Wolf Lodge, it's in a little corn state called Ohio. One Direction is going to be staying there too, I hope I don't hear all their stupid little fans, they are annoying and I hope they understand, ONE DIRECTION IS NOT THE ONLY PEOPLE STAYING THERE, OTHERS WANT SLEEP TOOO!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Day One :

 

My family and I arrive to the resort that One Direction will be staying at. We all get out and a security guard stops us from going in.

 

"Excuse me, nobody is allowed past this gate unless you have reservations." He stands tall and scary, I look at my mother and she pulls out a piece of paper.

 

 

"Oh, but sir, I called and made reservations months ago." My mother hands the guard a piece of paper and the guard nods his head.

 

"Higgins, come help this family into their room." The guards talks to his walkie talkie. 

 

"Right this way, please." He takes my bag and we walk behind him and into the resort, this is very cool!

 

 

"Hey Paul, need any help?" Louis walks over to us and he grabs some bags and we follow them to our room.

 

 

"We're here." Paul states and he unlocks the door and we all file into the room. I look around and I see a jacuzzi and then I see that we have a note on the table. I pick is up and I see what it says.

 

 

_**The** **Acherman's**_

 

**_We are so excited to meet you all, we are going to make this the best vacation you will ever be on! Just a few rules..._ **

 

 

**_One : Kody and Ashley can't be out_** _**past one in the morning**_

 

**_Two : Keep all the noise level down at all times_ **

 

**_Three : When you all leave, you have to clean up before you head out, put all bed clothes into a pile, the maids will be by shortly after you leave to pick all of it up_ **

 

**_Love,_ **

 

**_The Staff at The Great Wolf Lodge_ **

 

 

"Oh, before you go Louis, may I get a picture with you?" Louis walks over to me and smiles, I hand my phone over to my brother and I stand next to Louis.

 

 

"Take the damn picture, Kody." I felt like I was being a stone statue, he is so damn annoying.

 

 

"Thank you, Louis." Louis gives me another hug, he smells so good!

 

"You should come with me, just to hangout with the lads and I." I turn towards my mother and she nods her head. I grab my purse and my phone and we walk out the door.

 

"I will make sure you're safe, I know the fans will get a little crazy." Louis stops at a door and he unlocks it, he slowly opens the door and we walk in.

 

 

"Hey, Lou and, I don't know you, sorry." Harry stands up and walks over to us. I put my phone inside my purse and I walk further into the room.

 

 

"Hello, I'm Ashley." Harry sticks out his hand and I shake his hand.

 

 

"Eleanor and you have a photo thing today, Lou, so get your swim trunks on and meet her out at the pool." Some guy walks in the room and I feel so uncomfortable.

 

 

"How old are you, Ashley?" Louis asks while walking into the bathroom.

 

 

 

"I'm only 19, my family and I come here every year for a family vacation." I feel my purse vibrate, I take out my phone, my mother texted me.

 

 

 

**_*Hope you're having a fun time, dear. Text me when you are done, love you sweetie! Love, mom.*_ **

 

 

I smile at my phone and Harry walks closer to me and stands in front of me. "What are you smiling about, is it your boyfriend?" I shake my head and laugh, I haven't had a boyfriend for a while.

 

 

"Oh, no, I don't have a boyfriend." Harry nods his head and walks away, that was kind of weird, to be honest.

 

"Harry, leave the poor lady alone, do you want to hang out here for a while? We can go to the pool if you'd like?" Niall asks, I didn't realize that he was in the room.

 

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Uh is the fans going to be around? I just want to be safe, that's all." Niall shrugs his shoulders and he coughs.

 

"Excuse me, sorry. We have body guards there to protect all of us, plus nobody can get in without reservations." I nod my head and my shoulders relax, I'm kind of nervous.


	2. Pool Time

**Pool Time**

 

 

We head to the pool and they have me in the middle, protecting me, I feel safe with them. We are outside now and I set my stuff down on a lawn chair, the guys do the same. Fans are trying to climb the fence, but the guards are yelling at them.

 

 

"Take off your clothes and get in!" Niall yells and I blush, I have my bathing suit on under my clothes. I take off my first layer of clothes and I sit on the edge of the pool with my legs in the water.

 

"Come on, Ashley." Niall comes between my legs and picks me up, I wrap my arms around his neck and I put my head in the crook of his neck, the water is a little cold.

 

 

"Niall, it's cold!" I whine and he chuckles. Niall sets me in the water and I shiver. I hate cold water!

 

 

"They're taking pictures, be careful guys." A guard comes and bends down on the side of the pool and whispers. I look at Niall, he's so cute. Niall hugs me and I feel a little warmer, I splash him and he shakes his hair.

 

 

"That was not nice, Ash!" Niall picks me up again and he drops me in the water. I get to my feet, but Niall is gone.

 

 

 

"Boo." Niall whispers in my ear and I jump. I turn around and he is smiling big. I'm breathing hard and I slap his chest.

 

 

"Niall." I whine and I stick out my bottom lip, pouting. I swim away to Harry.

 

 

 

"Hey Ashley." Harry calls and he hugs me. Harry is sitting on the edge of the pool and he is kicking his feet in the water.

 

 

 

"What's wrong, Harry?" I ask as I jump up on the edge of the pool next to Harry.

 

 

 

"My sister, Gemma rang me and said that my mum was diagnosed with some type of cancer in her lungs." I pull Harry into a hug and I rub his back, I feel so bad for him, cancer is awful!

 

 

 

"Harry, I'm so sorry!" Harry wipes his eyes and he smiles.

 

 

"Thank you Ash, I really needed that." I smile and Harry stands up and grabs my hand so that I stand up too.

 

 

 

"I'm getting cold, want to wound up the gang and go inside?" I nod and he yells for Liam and Niall. Louis is still with Eleanor and Zayn, well Zayn isn't part of the band anymore, so of course he isn't even here. We all dry up before we walk inside. I check my phone and Kody has texted me two times.

 

 

 

_***Hope you're having fun sis x*** _

 

 

_***Mother said that we can go shopping, if you'd like*** _

 

That means I am allowed to leave the resort for a while. I wonder if any of the guys want to come with me? "I need a new bathing suit, I have had this one for a very long time and I want to get a new one." I put my phone away and Harry and Niall stop walking.

 

 

 

"Can we go shopping with you, Ashley?" Niall asks and I nod my head. Niall finds his phone and he calls somebody.

 

 

 

"We will probably have to have a guard with us, I will drive." Harry and Niall are coming with me, I just need to stop by my room to get some fresh clothes.

 

 

"We need to change into some fresh clothes, meet me in the lobby in ten minutes." They both nod their heads and I walk back to my room.

 

 

"Back so soon?" My mother says as I open the door. I look around to find my bag of clothes.

 

 

"I'm going shopping, but I can't find my bag." My mother points to the table, if it was a snake, it would have bit me.

 

 

"Thank you, mother." I find my white shirt with a black cross on it with my black jeans. I go to the bathroom and I put the clothes on. I walk out and my mother smirks at me. I walk out of the room and I head towards the lobby, thank god it's not that far away. I see Niall standing by the doors.

 

 

 

"Hey, Niall." Niall turns around and smiles, he pulls me into a hug, he is wearing a white shirt with grey jeans, he looks hot, to be honest.

 

 

"Shall we go?" Niall asks and I shake my head no.

 

 

"What about Harry?" I ask and niall shakes his head.

 

 

"He's too upset to come." I nod my head and we walk out the door, the guards are keeping the fans back.

 

 

 

"Do you want to walk? It's not far from here." Niall nods his head and we continue to walk down the road. After a half hour of walking we reach the mall. Fans are surrounding us and I feel uncomfortable. Niall grabs my hand and we walk into the mall, paparazzi's are snapping picture ever few seconds.

 

 

"You're safe with me." Niall rubs his thumb on my hand, to calm me down and it works.

 

 

"Can we go to Forever 21?" I ask and he nods his head and smiles at me.

 

 

"Of course, Ashley." I smile at him and a fan comes up to us.

 

 

 

"Hey, Niall! Are you two dating?" Niall shakes his head and she grabs me and tried to pull me away.

 

 

"Get off of her!" Niall wraps his arms around me and pulls me away from the psychotic fan. "I'm so sorry Ashley, I didn't know she was going to do that!" Niall hugs me and I have tears rolling down my face. Niall and I stop hugging and he wipes the tears from my face.

 

 

 

"I'm scared." Niall frowns and he rubs my back, I just want to go back to the resort.

 

 

"Can we leave?" I ask and Niall nods his head and he holds my hand.

 

 

"We can go back to mine and the lads room, that's if you want to, of course." I nod my head and we keep walking, I'm scared that will happen again.


	3. Cuddling

**Cuddling**  

 

Niall and I are in the room alone, we are on the couch watching a movie, its called **_50 First Dates_** , it is my favorite movie to watch. We are to the part where Lucy finds out about her brain injury, it is very sad when you actually think about it though, having to do the same thing everyday because your daughter lost her memory in a car accident a year ago. I don't think I could ever do that! Niall has his arms wrapped around my body, I feel so safe with him. Niall flicks the television off and he lays on top of me and he smiles.

 

"You're so beautiful, Ashley." I shake my head and he takes my arms and puts them over my head and he leans into my face. "Ashley, you really are beautiful, I would never lie to you."

 

I smile and Niall gets off of me and he goes to the bathroom. I sit up and I smile. I can't believe I am hanging out with Niall! I think I am going to check up with my mother.

 

***Hiii mommy! I'm just checking in with you, I'm with Niall, we are watching a movie, I'll be back in a few!***

 

***Hiii Ashweeeee! Thank you for letting me know what you're up to! Have you heard from your brother?? He has been gone for a while and he hasn't checked in and I'm starting to get worried. Well I love you!!***

 

Niall has been in that bathroom for the longest time. I walk to the bathroom and I open the door, Niall is laying in the bath tub jerking off. "Ashley!" Niall hides his dick and I turn back into the room, oh goodness! I never thought he would do that while I'm out here. I lay down on the bed and I start to look through my phone. I see a text pop up, it is from an unknown number.

 

***Hey Ashley, it is Harry, I got your number from your brother, Kody. He said that his phone is dead and he wants you to text your mum and tell her we are at the mall. Your brother is going to become famous here at Hollister by the way. I think he might be getting a job here as a model, he could work with Eleanor. Well take care Ash xx -H & K***

 

***Mother, Kody is with Harry at the mall, his phone died. He might be getting a job at Hollister as a floor model!***

 

"Uh, hey." Niall walks out of the bathroom and sits next to me on the bed. I look at him and I smile. He is breathing oftly hard. "Don't even talk about it." He lays down on the bed and I start laughing, it is actually funny.

 

"You had a hard on!" Niall hits me with a pillow and I stop laughing, he is serious now. I look at him but he turns his head away from me. "Niall, you're fine! I was just joking around, please don't be mad at me. I'm so sorry, I promise I won't say anything!" Niall starts laughing and I roll my eyes.

 

"I have to tell you something." Niall gets off of the bed and he takes my hands in his and he looks me in the eyes. "Harry likes you and so do I, but Harry is the worst person you could ever be with. I know it may seem like I want you to be with me but Harry is the worst when it comes to dating, he doesn't know how to treat a girl, he just wants to have sex and that is annoying." Niall wraps his arms around my waist and he kisses my cheek.

 

"Harry doesn't like me, Niall." I shake my head and I laugh, that is a definite lie! Harry doesn't like me, I am too ugly for him! I can't believe Niall would tell me such a stupid lie.

 

"What do we have here?" Harry walks over to us and pushes Niall to the ground and Niall backs away from Harry and I do the same, I don't like this side of Harry at all. "Niall, didn't I tell you to stay away from Ashley? You left me here when you two went to the mall, want to explain that?" Harry's eyes are dark and he is scaring me right now.

 

"You treat girls like shit and I didn't want you to treat Ashley that way! I want her to be treated like a girl and not some toy! You're shit when it comes to dating and girls! I don't even know how you get girls to have sex with you, you are disgusting and I want the best for girls, excpecially Ashley, she is a sweet and beautiful girl and she needs to be treat right!" Niall yells at Harry and Harry spits on Niall. Harry grabs my arms and he drags me out of the room.

 

"Harry." Harry ignores me and we walk into an empty room and he throws me onto the bed and he lays on top of me and he starts to kiss my neck. "Harry, please, just stop!" I kick my feet but he doesn't pay any attention to me and he starts to rub his dick against me and I start to moan his name.

 

"Fuck, Ashley." Harry moans and he unbuttons my jeans and he slides them down my legs and I kick them off. Harry pulls off my panties and he spreads my legs open and he starts licking my clit.

 

"Harry!" I moan and he licks faster, I grab his hair and he moans, Harry puts a finger in and starts pumping it in and out. "Go faster, Harry!" I moan and he goes faster and I moan. Harry takes off my shirt and he starts sucking on my boobs. I grab the hem of Harry's shirt and I lift it over his head and he begins to take his pants off. I get off of the bed and I pull his pants down with his boxers and I take his dick in my hands and I give him a handjob.

 

"Fuck, go faster Ashley." I do as I'm told and I slide his dick into my mouth and Harry holds my hair and I bob my head and he starts to thrust and he makes me put it all in my mouth and I gag on it.

 

"I-I'm going to cum." A hot liquid fills my mouth and I swallow it. "That was amazing, Ashley." Harry grabs my hand and pull me up and he kisses my lips. "Don't believe anything that Niall says. I like you, I just fucked your mouth, I don't have sex with random girls, that is a lie that Niall told. I like you, Ashley."


End file.
